The Death of the Hades
by The Sleeping Meerkat
Summary: A lone cruiser finds a few ships and sets off to find the Hood and its fleet. Not sure how long this story will be, this does contain a few spoilers for the Battle of Virgon chapter so if you don't like spoilers don't read until B.o.V chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of the _Hades._**

**Hello everybody! I am the Sleeping Meerkat and this is a story about a light cruiser called the _Hades same universe as Battlestar Hood _and does contain spoilers from the battle of Virgon chapter (I haven't started it all I got is a plan.) some changes will happen Caprica and Picon weren't hit first.**

_Colonial Light Cruiser Hades, Indefatigable class._

"Sir, we got word from fleet headquarters that all units near any of the colonies are to help with evacuation efforts." The petty officer on communications said before getting back to sorting out reports.

Crux was shocked to say the least. "Why would they ask to help evac operations?What happened to the fleet at Virgon?" He thought. Five hours ago a fleet of a five hundred and twenty-five ships were making the fleets last stand at Virgon.

The communications officer looked at the report with wide eye, his mouth opened slightly as if the was fleet was completely destroyed.

"Mister Allston what the status of the fleet at Virgon?" Crux asked again this time with a hint of annoyance in his voice as Allston continued to stare at the paper.

Lieutenant Keienko who was standing next to Allston snatched the piece of paper and read the paper's content out loud.

"The battlestar_ Atlantia, Cyclone, Hero _and all their escorts have jumped away leaving the first fleet and the remains of the third, fifth and seventh to defend the retreating civillians. The losses are the battlestar _Triton, Persephone, Hera, Poseidon _and _Valkyrie. _The warstar _Atlas, Albion, Odin, Epimetheus, Prometheus, Ares _and large number of escorts. Admiral Berns of the _Endevour _has ordered all ships to get all civillian ships out of the combat zone." The lieutenant said.

Gasps and cries filled the C.I.C as the crewmen that had family and friends aboard those ships.

Crux`s wife was on board the _Hood _and was relieved to not hear the Battlestar`s name amoung the dead, but the relief quickly turned into self hatred as he stood there happy that his wife may still be alive, his crew were mourning the loss of their loved ones.

He had to act fast or the ship would be an easy target for even a frigate. He walked to command and control table and grabbed the phone, he pressed a button that allowed everyone on the ship hear his voice.

"This is the Colonel, as you all know the fleet is losing the fight . The colonies are being taken out one by one. Mourn the dead later because we have a duty to the people who are stranded out here with no protection. Our orders are to get as many civilians out of the combat zone and to safety, Ragnar is at this moment the safest place in the system and then we will jump to the next star system and run. All hands action stations."

His speech was not the heroic, get off your ass speech but it did its job to snap the crew out of their stupor.

Men and women rushed to their stations preparing for combat, the gun crews loading the main guns with heavy shot and the sick bay was ready for casualties.

"Helm, lower bow ten degrees, turn starboard forty decrees in twenty seconds, increase speed to three-quarters." Crux ordered. The ship shook as the sublight engines began to push her towards Caprica.

* * *

_Five hours later. Caprica orbit. _

"Sir, final burn complete the ships now in orbit over Caprica city." lieutenant Keienko reported before sitting down at the tactical station.

Major Xon who arrived once the ship turned for Caprica. She was the stereotypical fleet officer, her face stern and empty of emotions and her back always straight like she expected an admiral to walk into C.I.C and announce that the _Hades _was the best ship in the fleet.

A smirk everlasting on her face, her red hair in a ponytail with a few strand sticking out, her pale skin from years in space.

Xon was leaning over the C&C table looking over some charts, trying to guess where the civilian ships were.

Ships from the outer colonies like Aerolon and Virgon would be packed full of refugees trying to get away from the Cylons.

Crux who was standing at the panel that showed where the ship was damaged, being one of the 'tin cans' from the Sagi-Taur wars that were kept in service and needed her frame reinforced every six month just to keep her from breaking up every time her sublights were activated.

The panel showed had five red lights on multiple bulkheads meaning the stress was adding up (as was expected from a ship well into her seventies) a chief was explaining the problems that the stress could cause in the not so distant future.** (Just imagine what happened to that Valkyrie class in Razor but without all the fire) **

"Some light hits in the right places could cause _Hades _to snap in half and then may the gods' have mercy on our souls." the chief said.

Crux just stood there for a few seconds before smiling before saying "Well lets just hope the toasters have a bad aim." He then walked over to C&C to talk to his X.O.

Xon looked up to see the tired eyes of C.O, the dark circles under his eye' s and the frown on his face making the thirty year old look older.

"What's the situation, sir?" Asked Xon.

Crux's frown depend. "The _Hades _is finally giving up, her frame is stressed on all over the ship, seventy years and five wars and _now_ she's needs to be decommissioned." he empathized the word now.

As if the ship agreed with that statement a loud groan rang throughout the ships and the lights flickered.

"We should of expected this to happen _Hades _is the last tin can in the fleet, hell there are only a few buckets left and their what twenty years younger than _Hades!" _Xon exclaimed.

The fleet used nicknames for how old a ships is.

The Greenies were brand new ships and were called that until they saw combat, the Beasts were still new but battle hardened ships, the Buckets were ships ranging from 20-55 years and the tin cans were the oldest ships in the fleet.

If a ship was still a Greenie when it became a Bucket, it was then called a Rabbit.

After 30 minutes passed Crux orderd for the _Hades _to go down _Dead Man straight_, as you can guess from the name _Dead Man Straight _was where multiple of the fleet's largest battles were fought. He also ordered for a Raptor to go through the straight first.

* * *

_Raptor 4849. Lieutenant Lauren Sunshine Razcoff 's P.O.V._

"_Why did I volunteer to fly through here first?_" Sunshine thought.

The Raptor was flying at slowest possible speed so if any Cylons were here they would think she was a bit of scrap.

"_And gods know there's enough of it here to overload dradis._" Sunshine was looking out the window at wrecks of mighty warships that were destroyed in battles long ago.

The battered hull of a Dreadnought drifted by, its body scarred and bent, multiple openings in the hull showed where the ships armour failed.

The raptor flew passed the name of the ship, the _C.F.W__Endurance, _the Caprican federation flagship.

Another husk came into view this one at leas a quarter of the size of the _E ndurance, _the ship wasin worse shape than the dreadnought.

Her hull was almost split in two, a giant hole the size the _Hades _the ship's hull was rusted and what left of her propulsion unit was stuck into the side of the husk, from what Sunshine could tell the ship was an Albion class battlecruiser and if she guessed right was the Picon's pride the _U.P.C Hood. _

The ghost of _Dead Man Straight, _Sunshine was snapped out of her thoughts when her e.c.o shouted out that there was sixteen dradis contacts.

Sunshine waited and waited for her e.c.o to say "their cylons" but it was the opposite.

"Their civies!"


	2. An

_**A/N**_

**I am so sorry about the lack of updates on any of my stories, I'm not going to be one of those writers on here that leaves a story unfinished, it's just I got so many ideas for different projects that I can't sit down and finish a chapter I've started. I've finished writing the first chapter for a 'Doctor Who' story, started the first chapter for an 'Naruto' and started rewriting my 'Elder Scroll V: Skyrim' story. **

**I'll try to finish the 'Death of the Hades' chapter as soon as possible for the people who read my battlestar stories, 'Battlestar Hood' next chapter I haven't even started yet so it might be a bit longer before you get that updated.**

**Also I'm thinking of writing my own sci-fi story on Fictionpress, it'll probably be really similar to how I write my battlestar stories and I would really appreciate it if you guys read it when I'm finished it. But its gonna take a while since I'm taking my time fixing all the dents and dings.**

**So I've been busy since the last time you've seen me, my priorities at the moment for my stories are:**

**'Death of the Hades' chapter 2**

**Rewrite of my Skyrim story**

**My 'Doctor Who' story that might be put up**

**My story for fictionpress**

**'Halo Reach: Spartans never die' chapter 2?**

**And all other stories are last since I haven't really started their chapters yet.**

**I'm sorry for the wait but I'll get 'DotH'(Death of the Hades) second chapter done asap! So I'll see you lot next time.**


End file.
